N/Manga/FAT
N appears in every chapter of Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder as the king of Team Plasma, known for harshly punishing any failure by grunts and wishing to turn Unova into a country inhabited only by Pokémon. He is first seen wearing a cape in a town in Unova, where he is approached by Shin who asks him for a battle, impressed by his . He responds that he is not a Pokémon Trainer, but merely a Traveler. Several Team Plasma grunts then appear and snatch up his Purrloin, not realising that he is their boss. Shin is angry about them stealing Pokémon, but N states that he should not get involved because it'd be dangerous for him, but Shin replies that he doesn't mind. As they follow the grunts, N questions Shin's reasons for desperately trying to rescue his Purrloin if he is just a Pokémon Trainer who uses Pokémon as tools, to which he replies that traveling together with a Pokémon is just more fun. N overhears a pair of talking, to which Shin begs N to teach him how to understand Pokémon language, leading N to call him an odd Pokémon Trainer. Catching up with Togari in a rocky plateau, he wonders why humans give orders to Pokémon to make them hurt each other, and tells Shin he is just saving Pokémon to make himself feel good, which he rejects, stating that being with a Pokémon is more fun for both the Trainer and the Pokémon as N hears Shin and his 's voices in unison. N feels that Shin is stirring some emotion within him, saying that Shin really is an odd Pokémon Trainer for getting Purrloin back for him, and Shin decides to travel together with N as his journey will be more fun if they're together. The second chapter starts as Shin and N are trying to return a to its herd, but though having being asked to by the Blitzle, the Zebstrika are too scared to think because they are humans. N, realising this when Shin attacks with his , jumps in the way and takes the attack instead, getting severely burned upon his arms. He says that despite being in pain, it's fine if to stop a Pokémon from being hurt, explaining his dream to create a world where Pokémon can live happily by using the power of Legendary Pokémon. Shin replies that it's a dream he will support too, but N advises him to find his own dream. As they arrive at Dragonspiral Tower, N and Shin are separated by a falling pillar. N suggests that they should each make their separate way to the top floor where the Legendary Pokémon resides, but as Shin tries to ascend the tower, he is met by Togari who blocks him upon the orders of his "King"—to give him time to befriend Zekrom. Finally, Shin arrives, and is surprised that no-one is there but N. N introduces Shin to his new friend who will fulfill his dream, , this time stating in full that his dream is to free Pokémon from foolish humans and create a place they can live happily by making a country just for Pokémon. Shin realises his dream is the same as the dream of the "King" of Team Plasma, to which N replies is him himself, and argues that there is no other choice as the world as it exists just gets Pokémon hurt. As he flies off upon Zekrom's back, he tells Shin that though he despises humans, Shin alone he'll allow to live in the world he creates. In chapters three and four N is shown standing on the rubble of the Pokémon League having defeated the Elite Four and states Alder is next; and is explained by Alder that N told him that nobody but a Pokémon Trainer by the name of Shin could stand up to him, and sent Alder to help him become the Hero of Fire by controlling Reshiram. In the final chapter Shin arrives at the secret headquarters of Team Plasma, N's Castle to fight N. N decides that Shin is after all just another human who cannot hear the weeping voices of Pokémon, summoning Zekrom to do battle and easily defeating Shin, saying that the strength of the Legendary Pokémon depend on how strong their hero's ideal or truth is, with his being the strongest having heard the weeping voices of Pokémon for so long, and the pain of separation will be only an instant of pain among a future free of it, as while humans live together with Pokémon, there will always be Pokémon hurt and crying somewhere. Shin replies that if he was a real hero he'd save everyone, not just Pokémon, to which N replies that if that is true, show him his resolution through Reshiram. However, Shin gets defeated again, with him and Reshiram getting trapped under rubble, and unable to produce a flame. Yet he proclaims that he'll never give in until the very end, and Reshiram sets Emboar's fist on fire with its flame, to give it the power to attack through Zekrom's shield of thunder. However, as Emboar attempts to punch through it, instead it combines with the flame on his fist to become a piece of the Original Pokémon's power, a ball of flaming thunder, and Shin states that while N may be strong alone, Emboar's power now is a power they have only created by everyone working together, and Emboar punches out Zekrom. Some time later, N lies together with Shin on the roof of his castle, realising that perhaps the world is not as black and white as he calculated, and that he will disband Team Plasma and rework his ideals over again from the start. Admitting that he too enjoyed their battle, he bids farewell to Shin as he flies off on Zekrom, wishing that perhaps one day they may meet and battle again. Pokémon N refuses to call the Pokémon he befriends "his Pokémon", instead naming them "his friends". is the first Pokémon seen in N's possession. It is stolen by Team Plasma grunts attempting to win N's favor, yet not knowing they are stealing it from N. Shin helps N defeat Togari and get it back. Later, he uses it to deliver a letter to Togari. None of Purrloin's moves are known.}} is N's second known Pokémon. Atop Dragonspiral Tower it responds to N's commitment to his ideals and allows him to befriend it. He later uses it to destroy the Pokémon League and battle against Shin. Zekrom's known moves are and .}}